Boom Boom Boom Boom
Boom Boom Boom Boom is a song performed by Lucious Lyon & Freda Gatz (Terrence Howard & Bre-Z) that was first heard in the season two episode "A High Hope for a Low Heaven". It was released on November 6, 2015. A High Hope for a Low Heaven The song is first heard when Lucious, in an attempt to sway Hakeem over, gives him the song to keep, with no strings attached. However, Hakeem, who is aware of his father's deceitful ways and that there are strings attached - or rather, ropes - rejects the song. Lucious then invites Freda Gatz and plays the beat for her, and together the two manage to create the hook & chorus of the song. The song is also played in the background as Cookie Lyon, wanting to forget the events of her tiresome week, goes to Laz's house and starts a passionate affair with him, oblivious that he has a goat horn tattoo on the back; the same tattoo's that Big Heavy and his boys (the ones who jacked Tiana & kidnapped Hakeem) have. True Love Never The episode begins with Lucious and Freda recording the song at Empire's studio. However, Freda, wrought with the pain over her father's death, is unable to finish the song. Lucious then tells her that she needs to put the pain in the music, and adds that he will be performing the song for Huey Jarvis, a musical legend, for one of his Living Room sessions. This motivates Freda to finish her verse, to which Lucious congratulates her. Lucious then goes to Huey Jarvis' house and plays the song for him, but Huey tells him that it's not finished - he wants to hear the part of Lucious that he keeps locked tight, and for that he tells Lucious that he must dig deeper. Taking Huey's advice to heart, Lucious goes to one of his recording studios and attempts to perfect the song, strumming on the sitar. However, he is unable to finish it, as every time he tries to dig deeper he experiences flashback of his mother. Later on that week, as Lucious is about to engage in a threesome with Mimi, he sees a tattoo of a revolver on the upper thigh of the woman whom he and Mimi were going to have sex with. He quickly leaves the room and retrieves a box, the contents of which are a revolver - the same revolver his mother Leah had used to kill herself. In the flashback, it is revealed that his mother had put one bullet in the six round chamber and said "Boom" every time she clicked the trigger, until it ended with a bang, when his mother killed herself; thus revealing that the song's name and hook (Boom Boom Boom Boom, Bang Bang Bang Bang) derive from that moment of childhood trauma. Lucious then takes the revolver and heads over to Empire at 4am, and has Freda brought in. Using the revolver to make rhythmic clicks, he and Freda both add a new verse each to the song, finally managing to finish it to Lucious' perfection. Lyrics - Lucious Lyon: Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang 1 - Lucious Lyon: From the bottom I got up, to the top of the pro's From the gutter to the shutter, trimmed out in gold Life bless my soul, God bless my mold Nothing less than the best, so the rest is old Don't wanna play chess, wanna lock and load Wanna tag some toes, wanna send you home It ain't about the pain Tell 'em what's my name - Lucious Lyon: Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang 2 - Freda Gatz: Look From the bottom I started, so it's nothing that you can say to me A product of where I grew up, and it's the newest slavery People see you trying hard, like why you wanna play with me I bring them heaters out, somebody better pray for me Cause all I know is this money, I gotta have it These suicidal thoughts getting bad, I'm getting madder Uh, they say the good die young, I put the peddle to the medal hit the gas then I'm gone Now I'm front line at the court, and I'm 'bout to take a shot I pull it up, cock it back, let it fly Now I'm watching for the back board And when they say the world is yours, I just let them know That I'm just trynna score - Lucious Lyon: Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang - Lucious Lyon: Y'all want some, come get some Y'all want some, come get some Y'all want some, come get some Y'all want some 3 - Freda & Lucious: If you ever been through it, then I'm knowing you gotta feel it You witnessing the struggle from the realest, what the deal is They trynna lock me down, but they created a monster I'm beating down your block, and nobody can't stop us (You was over there talking all kinds of tough While you sipping on your little bit of "pick me up" When you say you like to play a little fistacuff So when the whistle puffs, I'm gonna call your bluff) Words from a wise man, never let 'em see you hand In the end, I bet they all gon' understand You can't stop what you can't see, standing here is only me So place your bet and gone prepare for your defeat (I caught a new jack, it said kid guard ya check There's a brother over there, that wanna bounce your neck Ain't you 'fraid of that, watch you fade to black) - Lucious Lyon: Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang Gallery [[Boom Boom Boom Boom/Gallery|'Click here']]' to see the song gallery!' Category:Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs performed by Lucious Lyon Category:Songs performed by Freda Gatz